Mai Tsurai no Nagori!
by NateMarshallLee
Summary: Karen Senritsu and Kuukai were once lovers, but soon distanced after she suddenly left. The only comfort he finds is Utau. But when Karen comes back, heartbroken, he has to choose. Utau or her? OC/Kuu/Utau "My Painful Memory"
1. Prolouge: Dreams?

I do not own Shugo Chara matter you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All kids hold an egg in their soul.

The egg of our hearts....

Our would-be selves..

Yet unseen.....

_There's the Guardians of Seiyo Academy..King's Chair,Queen's Chair,Ace's Chair,Jack's Chair,And Joker's Chair._

_Soon...There would be a Jester's chair._

_  
__Someone who could be the destruction of egg's hearts,maybe...of all children's hopes and dreams..._

**_Karen's Pov_**

It had been about 2 years since I have met Soma Kuukai as children,He and I never met again,'s kinda annoying to be _now_ going to school,I mean,seriously,I had the IQ of a high schooler,and I had to go to junior high,maybe it's because Father wanted me to be a 'normal' girl instead of a girl who might be a little young to be going to high school.I'd never know.I looked at the outfit I was to looked _kinda_ cute..I guess.

It didn't look right to me,but I wore it anyway,just with changes to it.I didn't bother changing the outfit,just fixing up a few errors to the outfit,the skirt had came a little shorter than expected,so I had decided to wear knee-length black combat boots,a few unbuttons unbuttoned,the tie was black,as I added a skull to the right side bottom,to give a small punk effect,my jacket also unbuttoned,black and white thick striped socks that reached a little bit above me everyone else around me,I guess kinda looked like some girl who had a taste of goth and punk,considering the looks of the some staff ans musicians,as I walked out of my room,walking down thought halls of my father's company.I also noticed that there some slash on the arm,black as well.I just sighed. _'Father must have thought that the original outfit was tacky,and must have some designer to "re-fix" it.'_ My father always had a dark taste in clothing**.**I then looked that the three eggs that were still on my desk,in the library of the 'V.I.P' part of the building.I smiled,and then put the 3 into a light baby blue box that held 3 rounded parts that was to hold it.I gently placed the 3 eggs in there,leaving the cover opened.I then made my way to get the violin in the music evenly polished on it's strings finely tuned.I then went to the electric guitar in the corner,it's pure midnight black color shaped the instrument finely.I then checked the strings as well,and then put the guitar back into it original place.I was going to take the violin violin case's straps hung down from my shoulders,as I made sure that I was comfortable.

I then walked out of the room,I didn't like being "escorted" on a _limo_ to school with I had made sure that I had told father,face-to-face,that I _did not_ need limo father had always said I was like my mother,always making sure what she didn't want any trouble,which was just the way I was.I went to see if my father was there in his to say I was could worry as father..

I stopped at the door,hearing that he was talking with someone,maybe someone from EASTER inc.,some company that wanted to 'cooperate' with my father's company,SONGUU inc. I knew that EASTER was a company with some director who had a musician named,Tsukyomi Ikuto.I had met him before,he was kind of...hansome.

(-)

_**Walking home from a music class,I noticed a figure on the I walked down to see if the person was alright,I looked at his features carefully.  
Male,Blue Indigo-colored Hair,Lightly Tanned skin,Cat-like seemed to have been sleeping for a while,with a violin also. **_**'So this guy's a musician as well?'**_**  
I knelt down on my feet,I knew that I was wearing jeans and not a skirt,so that I didn't have to be 'showing out'.I never like unwanted embarrasses.(Is that even a word?)**_

_**I put out my fore finger,and started to poke at his was kinda fun,until he woke up.  
"Oi,mister,what's wrong with you?"  
"Says the one who had woke me up.."He yawns.  
"Gomen*...who are you anyways?"I was interested,who was this..mysterious guy?  
"Ikuto..Tsukiyomi Ikuto."  
I laugh gently,and then smirk.  
"Ha,well then, , musician."  
"Senritsu,Karen..You're that SONGUU company's director's kid?"  
"**__A__**m I **__**that**__** known?"  
"Huh,Who knows..."  
I stood,and started to retreat back to the trail.  
"I'll see ya later then,Tsukiyomi Ikuto."I said,turning around,waving a small wave,and then walked off,and had then gotten home,answering the same question that everyone kept asking you,'Where were you?',you just answered with the same answer to the same question.  
' took a few extra classes with my tutor today.'**_

(-)  
It was okay that day.I had him as a friend..I guess.  
I had then walked out,the front,and started the journey to the Seiyo Academy.I was fully aware of the limo following me.'What is it that makes them so worried,don't they know that I take tai chi and karate classes..?'_Sigh_.. has to be this way then..'  
I continued on,bag over my left shoulder,me bored out of my mind,but it seemed like I didn't really care,little did I know,people were staring at arm then got tired,and soon was down to my side,my head tilted to the side a little though,leaving me to look like a total rebel,though I didn't know that.I looked at the streets,finally getting there,seeing other thousands of hands shifted sightly,having my hands toward the back of my body,holding the handle of the bag,the school bag was now being held by the back of me.

I had only walked,but some people had started to stare at looked like I had done something wrong or something.I had just ignored it,and proceeded to walk,until I was sick and tired of all of the staring,and had walked to somewhere random,until I heard a shout at me.  
"Hey!Watch out!"An unknown voice yelled.  
I reacted as fast I could,and tuned to the voice,only to see that I had caught a soccer ball,my hands a little burnt,I had move back about 1 cm.

I looked at it,and heard running footsteps,and then,it stopped,and then came heavy breaths.  
"Hey--N-Nice catch--there!"The voice said,saying in between breaths.  
"It's normal for things to happen like this."I said,kinda sarcastic.I looked at the person who had yelled the warning,it,I mean,the male,had red brunette hair,green emerald eyes,nicely tanned skin,and well muscles.I felt a short,burning warmness on my I quickly covered it by looking to the ground.  
_'What is **wrong** with me?'_

"I'm Soma Kuukai,Jack's Chair!You're a transfer student?"Finally regaining breath,and told out a hand.  
I didn't understand,I understood that he introduced himself,but he also held out a hand,it was whether or not he wanted me to shake it,or give back the ball.I went with the ball,and gave it to blinked,kinda..confused?  
"Senritsu,,yeah,I'm a transfer student,"I then though of his statement again,he said..'Jack's Chair'..?I was confused,but Jack's Chair could have been a special position..'Maybe he was part of some sort of council?'I so deep in thought,that I didn't realised that he had to try to get my attention.  
"Um..Is anyone there?"His hand was about to wave in front of my face,when a hand had stopped it.  
"That wasn't necessary..Soma-kun."I said,releasing his the warmness to my I kept a stern face on.I had regretted that,it wasn't like myself.I just closed my eyes,and had stepped back,looking for my schoolbag,picking it up,which must have fallen during the soccer ball catch,I looked inside quietly and secretly,everything was still safe,no cracks on the eggs either.I just kept an unreadable face on,but deep inside,I was relieved,and had closed the lid now.I then looked at Kuukai,but noticed something,like a shugo chara.'He has one?'**  
**I was going to ask about it,but thought that it was a little awkward at the moment,and just thought that they could talk about it later.  
"Gomen, it be possible that we could talk a little bit,and maybe become friends?"  
I asked shyly,smiling small."Okay."He said,grinning like an idiot.  
Soon,there a bell that rang,it wasn't very loud,and I and him had departed already.I was to report to the main office,I had to get a schedule.I was to walk to...6th Grade Class..Class Moon..?Oh well.I had walked to the doors,when I had heard something about my name,and opened the door to see what was going on.I looked at the teacher.  
"Ah,Miss , you have anything to say to the class..?"The teacher said.  
"No."I said,bored out of my mind,seeing that some students had started to starting annoying.  
"Um..Please sit down Miss Sen-"  
"Don't get so 're the teacher,and I'm the student,you should at least call me by my first name."I said,stopping,my hands in the jacket's facing the teacher.I don't bother to know their names.  
" course,Miss Sen-,I mean,Miss Karen.."

I walked to some random seat at the window,"Yo."I heard a voice whisper,it must have been some random student or someone ,I heard it again.  
".You deaf?"  
I had turned my head sightly,only to see Kuukai.I smiled slightly.  
"Hey." I said,whispering in a short,low tone,holding up a peace sign,my other arm in front of me,neatly placed,and then looked at the do I knew..someone had continued to stare at me,still thinking about things that did not have anything to do about school.

---

I was happy when class was over,it was just so boring to repeat the same lesson that I had already knew,not that the others didn't.

**Kuukai's Pov**

I was walking to the soccer field,when I felt Daichi sit on my shoulder.  
"There's new egg presenses, I feel can it."  
"Hontou*?"I replied.  
Daisuke nodded,and pointed to a direction somewhere near the Guardians garden house."That way!"  
I ran as fast I could to there,turning and shifting where ever Daisuke had pointed to a new direction.I stopped when I had saw a figure come into view,she was...Karen?!I walked quietly to her,and peered over her had been working on...a violin?Suddenly,a hard hit came to hit me flying into the air,and then collapsed on the ground.'_Man..That hurt,who knew that **she could be really this strong**??'  
_That's when I heard a grunt,and that the ground was softer,like fabric.'_Wait..Since when did the hard ground had been softer,and made grunts..?'  
_

**Karen's Pov**

I had heard someone come up to me,but ignored it,but when they had peered over my shoulder,I felt warm breath on my shoulder,and _tried _to concentrate,but their warm breath must have done something,'cause the next thing that I did,was that I had punched the person,I felt soft skin,then,a small oopmf! (A/N:Curse you onamonapia..So annoying sometimes....")

I turned over to see _Kuukai_.I had reacted as fast as I could to cushion the fall,I did,but it ended up in me having a few bruises,he must have already have one on his face..  
"Hey,Kuukai,you alright?"I said,trying so hard to ignore the horrible pain of the red liquid running between your bruises and the now blood-stained ground.  
"Y-yeah."He seemed to got up,cause all the heavy weight had disappeared.'_Man was he __**heavy..!'**_  
"Daijoubu*?"I said,but no reply,I picked myself up off the ground,and turned around to see if he would answer me,when I did,I find that he was...

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N:

Thank you for those who read this.I appreciate ,you can find a mini character porfileon my profile.(lol)Also,one thing I forgot on the doesn't know exactly how to go chara nari,mostly she has dreams about her like this when she's sleeping,kind of like sleeping talks to X-eggs,so she's able to understand X-eggs feelings,just to let you know.I don't want to that senctance up there since it could be test to see who would read story completely,oh well,at least _you_ ? Reader who might be irratated from reading this ongoing sentance...I think I'll stop now..See you in the next chapter!!

Amount of words:2,473

Japanese Dictionary:

Hontou* = Really

Gomen* = Sorry,or I'm sorry.

Daijoubu* = Are you okay


	2. Prolouge: Memories

.Prologue.

* * *

Her eyes turned wide awake.

Clutching tightly onto the sheets, bit of sweat dripped from her chin as she tried to ease her uneven breathing. As she did though,she turned to the large glass window,the sun was peeking out from the horizon.

_It was only a dream.._

She thought to herself. Holding her hand to her chest, whose breaths were still at unease, she thought to herself.

_That was a year ago though.._

She brought her sleeve to wipe it away rapidly, tear-staining her sleeves. She got up slowly, and muttered to herself quietly, _That's the 4th dream this month._

As she gotten up to the bathroom to wash her face, and brush her teeth, she hesitated for a moment as she had finished drying her face with a towel. _Kuukai..Just where are you now?_

Blushing at the thought and mentally slapping herself, she just sighed, and turned on the shower, the cold water brightened her skin, and she ignored the numbness of the cold after a bit. She then turned it to warm, by just a bit, and continued on with the morning,trying to push the thoughts and memories of _him_ away.

She's been having those stupid dreams of the past for a while now, ever since she went to England with her father over the summer. And every month, the dreams would get longer, and clearer, and more painful to think about.

_...Why must these things happen to me?_

She thought to herself, as she silently went back to her enormous bed. "No matter what father does to keep me away from Kuu-chan, I'll still love him.."She mutters, tears falling so fast.

* * *

"Karen!" Both guardian characters yelled eagerly towards the brunette. "Karen! Karen, come on, come on!" Both impatient, and still childish as ever. Yes, that's how Karen truly was.

She smiled a famous Senritsu smile. "I'm coming, don't worry."

Dressed in a purple ruffle skirt and some high black leggings, with a short sleeved, white crisp blouse. A black vest over it,a graphic of a beautiful flower surrounded with designs and hair was tied up with a jaw clip, her bangs kept in control with 'X' black,white, and red hair clips.

She slipped on some sneakers, random ones at that point, and picked up both violin and guitar cases, as she tried to ignore the nagging feeling of memories as she looked at both instruments.

"Mistress Senritsu, please hurry, your father is waiting for you." The middle aged woman known as the company's Secretary, with young, chestnut brown hair, with paled, crow's feet skin, yet with a smile that has lasted through ages, and still brightens.

"Thank you very much. My father appreciates all of your hard work to keep the company in check when he isn't able to."

"Oh nonsense! It's my job, 'hon. Go on now, your father's waiting! Good luck at school, 'kay?"

"I assure you that I will." With a slight bow of the head, Karen walked off, her two guardian characters followed, and fought as they usually would over random things.

Opening the classic large, wooden doors, she stepped in silently. "Karen! Ah~, how was sleep?" Her father came to hug he-, no, _glomp_ the child into his unusually large arms. "Dad! _Dad! Get off!_" The child protested, in a whine of a voice that would've been her when she was 4. But, she now 15, and it often rare for her to act like this, then again, it _was_ her _father._

He smiled, but hid it quickly, as he snapped his fingers, and the bodyguards in the room left to do whatever they did. "Alright~ then. Come, now, is the time to go," He said in a big, booming voice, of royalty, and had an aura of power. He said dramatically,"To school~!"He said, hugging his daughter once more as she had to protest.

"Now, make sure that you keep them boys' eyes off you, promise?"

"Well, dad, it wouldn't be my fault if their eyes look around for a bit." She replied, no emotion in her eyes, but if you look closely, you would see a bit of amusement and a grin waiting to come out.

He seemed starstruck for a bit, but then laughed loudly. "That's my girl! Now you go on, I've wasted enough time on ya."

"Alright, I''ll see ya later then." She said, and held up a peace sign, her eyes showed with anticipation and excitement, and grin of eagerness. As she walked into that limo with her grace, she closed the door, and the limo went.

He chuckled to himself," I swear, I see more of her mother in that daughter of mine everyday." He turned around, and walked back inside of his tall skyscraper, one of the tallest in the for the painfully boring meetings and paperwork up ahead.

* * *

The limo seemed to have caught the attention of nearby students on their way to the school, boys looked in curiosity, girls squealed, hoping that it was a 'cute' transfer student to _their_ school.

She sighed, knowing that today wasn't going to be easy. Looking at the text books in the bag, custom-made to look similar to the one that she had last her eyes, she remembered the memory of the day before summer was almost too painful to think about.

* * *

_Laughing, the two almost complete opposites, walked together, enjoying ice cream cones. __"Oi, Karen, what're you doing this summer?" A lazy grin smiled at her. But she had stopped laughing as soon as she heard 'summer'. She looked to her ice cream, half eaten. A tense atmosphere came around them._

_"..About that. Kuukai," She hesitated a bit, scared. _

_"..What is it, Karen?" He was now worried and curious. Watching her carefully now, anticipated to see what she had to say. "..I won't be here this summer," She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. It struck him with worry, surprise, and angry a bit._

_"Why?" He exclaimed. _

_"...Well, My dad's taking me on a tour to Paris, and then America, for some business trips. He doesn't have anyone to look after me and company here in Japan."_

_"You got your older bro!" Kuukai argued._

_"He'll be in Europe and Germany, studying and such." She replied, her voice quiet, and calm._

_"You could stay over a friend's place...Like Amu's..or Yaya's!" He suggested, his eyes begging her to stay. A tense silence came between the two, Kuukai's hands were on her shoulders, and she wasn't able to look at him. And when she finally did, she looked at him, with a guilty smile."..I'll try to convince my dad then," _

_He smiled, and had let go of her shoulders. But for a few moments, he had then hugged in death grip, smiling. As she playfully struggled, an amused smirk on on her face._

_Though, she knew. She _knew _that there wasn't anything that she could do to convince her father to let her stay in Japan. Because she had _already_ agreed, stupid her._

I'm sorry..Kuu-kun..for lying to you.

* * *

She felt regret in the pit of her stomach. She still remembered the same day that she had left her cell phone number on his desk and a note explaining everything as she had left his house to go. He didn't know it, but she remembered, when he had been running up to her, as she was about to go on the airplane.

She remembered it so much that it hurt. How she was crying, and had worded silently the words, 'I love you'. But she wasn't sure if he seen it. For he had looked to the ground, as the plane took off.

They would write to each other, a text a bit, but never a phone call. For every time she would call, he wouldn't pick up.

She held her knees to her face, crying her eyes out. And her guardian characters had comforted her.

* * *

..Today was the first day of school..again. This was going to be his first year in high school, and he had been laying in bed since 6 in the morning. Memories of_..her_ flooded his mind.

All summer, when he couldn't help it, he'd remember the words that his eyes saw that she mouthed as she cried, his heart ached once more at the sight of it. And had still felt the guilt of not picking up her calls but had the nerve to just text on their cells.

A sudden thought came to him_, Does she still have the present that he got for her_?

The memory of it came to mind.

* * *

_It was spring, and they were out, talking about school, guardian work, the usual._

_"Kuu-chan,"He flinched a bit at the nickname. "When's your birthday?"_

_"Hm?" He turned towards her, a bit startled at such a question. She giggled lightly,"I said, when's your birthday?"_

_"...Answer my question if I answer yours, why do ya want to know?" _

_She looked at him with not much expression, but he could see it, if not by only a glimpse, a bit of hesitation, and seemed embarrassed. _

_"..I wanted to get you one, a present." She held a small smile, not daring to look at him. Surprised, he simply said it._

_"..August." _

_"What?" She was confused of the sudden statement._

_"August 17th." He repeated, feeling a familiar warmth on his face._

_"...Oh."_

_"What's wrong?" _

_"..That's kind of..a few months from now. I hoping to be giving you one sooner. Y'know?"_

_Kuukai couldn't help but grin at her shyness. A mischievous glint twinkled in his eyes,knowing a better solution than waiting. "How about you and I exchange gifts? Y'know, to..celebrate friendship?" He suggested unconsciously. She turned to him, a blush clearly on her face, an innocent look of that of a kitten._

_And he found it absolutely adorable, and blushed as she had images of her pouting in his mind, as he would find it the same way of it adorable as the previous times he had seen it. _

_"..That's..absolutely brilliant, Kuu-chan!" She said, a look of astonish sweep over her, and he soon found himself, being hugged by her. A strong scent of flowers and tropical fruit filled his nose, and blushed at how warm she was, and her **smile**. It..was just..beautiful. She had noticed that she was hugging him, and leg go immediately, blushing furiously at the comments of passing people. 'My, what a cute couple!' 'Isn't that absolutely_adorable?_' 'Look! They're blushing! The perfect couple!' Hey, how come you don't treat me like that?' _

_"..You want a deadline?" Her voice was sudden, and he had tried to ease his heart silently, trying to keep it from hopping out of his chest. _

_"Deadline? Sure." _

_"You choose then." She smiled, awaiting his response. He thought hard, and then came up with an answer._

_"..Next exact time too." He grinned, feeling confident.  
She smiled back. "Alright then. Next exact time. The place?"  
"..Your place."  
"..You sure?"  
"Yup."  
"Alright then."_

Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ He wasn't able to find a present yet, and it only 2 days until they give each other presents for one another. He felt frustrated.  
"Kuukai..Daijobu?" Daisuke asked, worried. "Yeah. I'm fine, Daisuke. Just a bit tired."  
"Why not go play some basketball? It'll help ya clear your thoughts." He suggested, and Kuukai grinned, as he picked up a basketball from the ground of his bedroom. "M'kay then. Let's go, Daisuke." He said, and ran out to shoot some hoops._

_As he made his 15th shot, he got it. _..I'm sure that she got a cellphone, and I think that I got the money too. _He thought, and ran as fast as he could to the crafts store. He wasn't must of a craft maker, but it was made of all of his effort._

_As he paid the cashier the money, he was about to leave when she asked him something," Would you like to have a free booklet on what to make? It has great tips y'know."  
He shrugged,"Sure." As she handed it to him, she winked."It's for that special someone right?"  
He blinked."Nah, it's for a friend."  
She had an arched brow."Kid, I could tell you're a sports person, not an artist. Why else would someone like ya make something that isn't you?" She smiled,as he blushed.  
She took a bag of musical foam stickers, all in different colors, and a few strings and beads. "Here, take it." She smiled, a gentle smile on her face." No charge needed."  
"..Thanks, ma'm!" He exclaimed, a twinkle in his eyes. And he walked out the store, and started to run home.  
"Sheesh. Kids these days, always falling in love."_

_He was satisfied with what he had finished, he grinned at the his work. It was probably a work of art._

_A charm that he had created, for her cellphone. It was lovely, as his mother would say. A musical note on a string. With fake plastic jewels on it, black musical strings surrounding a sphere, the musical note on it. With a little engineering of some help with his brothers, whom were some-what convinced that he was making a little something for school for music;it's fake jewels would light up in rainbow colors, playing a little song that he had yet to understand, but it was pretty._

_He sighed, knowing that Karen would be totally surprised._

_Daisuke gave him a big thumbs-up. "Kuukai,"  
"Ah, nani, Daisuke?"  
"Promise me something."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"Don't be going giving birth to some artist guardian character."  
"Don't worry."He grinned. "You already know darn well that I couldn't make anything good looking to be recognized as art."  
"But you _made that._"Daisuke pointed out.  
"I meant make something on my own. Everyone helped out. Even you silly." He grinned once more, and went to brush his teeth, already in a tee and some shorts for bed.  
"Alright, but promise me it."  
"I can't promise you that, but I'll do my best." Kuukai said, pumping fists with his guardian character, assuring that there was nothing to worry about._

_He was awed by the sight of the humongous skyscraper that Karen had lived in. A security guard stopped him from going in._ _"Look, kid, this ain't some giddy playground for you to just waltz in, it's business. I got a job to do. Now scram."_

_"..But I was invited by Karen." Kuukai said, holding the present he had in his book bag. The guard scoffed. "Yeah, right. Everyone who knows her, says that. Now scram!"_

_"..No, but seriously!" Kuukai frowned. What was wrong with this dude?_

_"And like, seriously, I said, scram!" The guard practically yelled._

_"..That's enough. Let him in. He's my guest." A voice he had recognized as Karen._

_"Ah! Miss Senritsu! Forgive me, ma'm!" The guard yelled, and bowed deeply._

_"..Kuu-chan, you could've given him the plastic card I gave you! It's access to get in easier!" She nodded to the guard first, and whined to him._

_"..What card?"_

_"That card I gave you earlier today. I told you at lunch while you were playing soccer!" She scolded, and he suddenly felt like he was being scolded by his mother once again. He blushed a sighed._

_..Just who was the adult in this conversation?_

_" Let's go already. Come on, I got you your present a while though." She muttered the last few words for him to hear._

_He grinned his famous smile at the guard who glared at him as her guardian characters Mei and Tomoshibi greeted Daisuke and he felt a bit bad for his guardian character as he was being bullied by Mei, Karen's aggressive side. He shuddered at the thought of the last time that she and Mei had character-changed._

_She led him into the elevator as she ignored all of the people staring._ She really is scari-er, more confident than she would like to credit herself for.._ He thought to himself took only 3 minutes at least to get from the 1st floor to the second top floor, which was the 99th. There were at least 100 floors on this building..Damn, that's a lot._

_It opened up to a room of 2 bathrooms, what looked to be a huge, personal library to the left, with a comfortable fireplace whose boundaries were blocked by metal probably and ect. A huge bed was near a huge collection of glass that served as a window, looking over Japan. A couple drawers were around her bed as well, a desk so large he would actually believe that it was some nice looking wooden table or couch if there weren't so many books, pencils, folders, pens, papers, and the box that contained Mei and Tomoshibi's egg 'beds', and not to mention the simple chair that matched the desk._

_She ran to her bed, jumping onto it, and waited for Kuukai to stop staring and take a seat. "Would you like to exchange first?" She asked kindly, that soft look in her eyes. "..Sure," he answered. He walked over to the bed, taking a seat hesitantly, and took out the gift box he bought. It was a lovely shade of a pastel color of orange-yellow, with a rainbow shading of fading colors, silk ribbon._

_Her face seemed to have flushed immediately upon seeing it, and smiled widely. She reached out delicately, and plucked it from his grasp, immediately putting the ribbon that came apart loosely. "..Aw. I knew that there was something wrong when I tied it," he joked, and she smiled as she was ready to open the top. When she saw what was within colored, tissue paper inside the box. She took it out oh-so delicately, and brought it up to see it glimmer.  
"..Kuu...chan, where on earth..actually, no, where in the _world_ did you find this?" She said, tears of joy were ready be shed._

_Kuukai panicked. "Ah! I, uh, actually, I made it! Er, actually, I got some help too! So, really, uh, I got some help to make it and-" He was stopped as he felt an embrace around his shoulders, with her sweet honey scent of her hair. "..Kuu..chan, you didn't have to get such a pretty gift for...for someone like me.." She muttered, her lips so close to his ears. "..I wouldn't have done it for no one else but you, Karen." He said, his arms around Karen's body, whom seemed frail and timid now._

_"Kuu-chan.."She said, and soon broke the small embrace they had. "..I'll give you my gift, if only you promised to close your eyes."She seemed determined, and pleading at him. He was confused, but closed his eyes nevertheless. Moments later, he felt his lips pressed to something soft, and felt her arms around his neck. He immediately opened his eyes, and saw Karen kissing him, her face was flushed, her eyes were closed, he felt his face darken in heat immediately._

_She broke it, and he closed his eyes. He didn't actually promise though, did he? But, then again, he didn't care at the moment, all that he knew, was that he wanted another kiss from Karen, and he wanted it badly-like how he felt as a kid._

_"..It's alright if you looked, I didn't say if you could during your gift, she smiled. ..Was it her first time...kissing?_

_She grasped his hand, and he felt warm all over as she had dragged him off to who knows where. Kuukai felt a bit sadden at how immediately she seemed to have forgotten the kiss they had shared, but it wasn't moments later that he noticed that his gift was hanging on a small string, to her phone, as she held a few fingers to her lips, but quickly hid it as soon as she notice what she was doing. He never felt so happy and content as when he was with her._

* * *

He held his fingers to her lips. ..That kiss, was the best anf first kiss he had ever gotten, he had a few accidental ones here and there, but never was one ever was gentle and heaven-like like Karen's. He longed for soft lips once more, and he then thought of Amu.

Amu..They had got out with each other for a week secretly. Until, of course, Amu told him that it was all just for Tadase to get jealous, which did worked. So, they've been awkward a bit, and they've only been like a sibling like relationship. The heartbreak hurt him. A lot. He liked Amu. A lot. Before, of course, Karen. He decided to concentrate those feelings for Karen only, since Amu was more interested in others and was clueless to his feelings. But, then, Karen left, and he decided to try the chance he never had gotten to take. She accepted it, and..well, yeah.

And so, he graduated, and helped out a bit with them once in a while. ..And he couldn't have forgotten Sion..Sigh, he probably still liked her. And he even started dating Ikuto's sister, that idol, Utau. But, of course, he had a call, and decided to answer it for once, from Karen, that she was coming back. At this, he was excited, a bit too much. Utau noticed this, and broke up with him. She even said that she had other interests! More heartbreak much?

Well, he only hoped that this year won't be as..painful. He didn't like it. At all. All he wanted was to be a kid once more, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. He knew it. Every second, as time is passing by, he's getting older. The time when he'll have to face the troubles of life would confront him, and he'll just have to deal with it.

This was how the mind of Kuukai Soma worked. It's life, and we'll go through it, and we know it. We can't just give up.

..But, Kuukai was starting to doubt that. Ever since Karen arrived into his life, almost everything changed. She was a beautiful girl, and had different interests than him, but she made it look like they were meant to be standing with each, laughing. She made it like that to even the coldest of people.

...But her voice, when he heard over the phone, it was...so...so faint and forlorn. Not as happy and cheery as she would have been back then. Her cold shell was back, and it hurt Kuukai, guilt flooded his head. He looked at the window, and soon after a few more minutes, he got up. he had been laying for a few hours already, and not once had he touched his homework that was for the summer..Wait! No, no, no, no! The homework!

As he rushed around, and quickly did the last of what he was supposed to do months ago, making sure that he did it correctly, and as he ran too. Ignoring the calls of his older siblings and mother, he ran for his was only when Kaidou stopped him. "..What are you doing, you idiot? It's an hour before school, you have plenty of time to finish up that late summer work of yours. Sheesh."

..An hour..early? "..Oh. My bad then."Kuukai said, before getting a light hit to the head. "What was that for? Kaido-" He was going to argue with his brother again, before he noticed that his brother had his papers in his hand. "..You dropped most of it anyway, so, if I didn't stop you, you wouldn't have it, now would you?"

"..Thanks. "Kuukai said, taking the papers that were picked up by his onii-san, smiling. Though, was it still real?

* * *

"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down.. She won't turn around.. The shadows are long, and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down.." Stand in the Rain" - Super Chick

* * *

Alright then, I think that it was about time that I updated. Sorry for leaving this alone. ^^' Anyway, at least I got to re-start this again, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Doki!, Shugo Chara Party!, nor Shugo Chara itself. It belongs to Peach-Pit. Got it? Good.


End file.
